There is a case in which an atmosphere of a remote location should be conveyed to a user. In such a case, collecting surrounding sounds with a microphone etc. installed in the above field and causing the user to listen to the collected sound makes it possible to convey the surrounding atmosphere. However, there is a problem that the surrounding atmosphere of a talker cannot be completely conveyed because only a monaural sound can be collected with a microphone and an earphone.
Thereupon, the stereo telephone apparatus capable of realizing telephone communication having a high quality sound and a sense of presence has been proposed (for example, Patent literature 1).
In the stereo telephone apparatus described in the Patent literature 1, the stereo telephone machine users can stereophonically perform mutual communication with each other, whereby they can have a conversation with the voice that is more stereophonic than the monaural sound.
However, the surrounding environmental sound of the above field cannot be well conveyed to the user during a call between the stereo telephone machine users because the stereo telephone apparatus described in the Patent literature 1 conveys the surrounding environmental sound using a microphone for call.
Thereupon, the technology of Patent literature 2 has been proposed as a technology that aims for well conveying the environmental sound of the above field to the partner. In the technology of Patent literature 2, when a caller wants to convey the surrounding atmosphere or the like to a recipient during a call, the caller inputs the telephone number of a content server together with the telephone number of the recipient. As the content server, there exist the content server that collects the environmental sound around the caller and distributes it in real time as stereoscopic sound data, the content server that distributes music, and the like. Because the information of the content server specified in the transmission side is notified when a telephone machine originates a call, the reception side telephone apparatus acquires the stereoscopic sound data by making a connection to the content server based on this IP address information and reproduces the stereoscopic sound with a surround system connected to the telephone apparatus. This enables the recipient to feel almost the same atmosphere while having a call with the caller.